


Oxblood

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Sugar Baby [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Background Arin Hanson/Suzy Berhow - Freeform, Consensual Humiliation, F/M, Feelings Jam, Financial Domination, Masturbation, Sugar Baby, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan and Suzy talk about comfort... among other things.





	Oxblood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/gifts).



> Holy crap, my 200th Grumps fic! It's been a heck of a ride, folks! Here's to many more!

Suzy rubbed her eyes, leaning back in her desk chair and taking off her glasses. Her head was starting to hurt, and her eyes felt dry. She'd been sitting there for hours, trying to save some borked footage. It insisted on staying borked, and she was at the point of calling it a day, except she'd worked _hard_ getting it, goddamnit, and now what was she supposed to do?

"Scuze?" 

Suzy looked up, to see Dan leaning into her doorway, his expression halfway to nervous, halfway to hopeful. She smiled at him in what she hoped was a winning manner, although her head was still throbbing. "What's up?"

"Come have dinner with me," he said. "Arin's still at home sleeping, and I want some company."

Suzy came back to the real world, slowly, finally remembering that she was an actual person, and not just a body leaning over a computer. Arin had gone home with a bad headache, and she'd resigned herself to a lunch of takeout. Although that had been lunch, not dinner. "What time is it?" 

"It's nearly seven," said Dan. "Arin said you'd probably be up to your eyebrows in editing, and needed to be pulled out." 

"Oh," said Suzy, and she laughed, self conscious and endeared. "I guess he was kinda right, huh?"

"He was," said Dan. "C'mon. Let's go eat dinner."

"Let me just save," she said, clicking various buttons and rubbing her eyes. She wasn't wearing any makeup, she probably looked a mess. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I'd suggest someplace nice," Dan said, "but I don't think either of us is dressed for it." He was shifting from foot to foot, and she could hear the dry sound of him rubbing his palms together, the way he always did when he was nervous. 

Suzy looked down at her jeans and _Emily the Strange_ shirt, and she giggled a bit in spite of herself. "Are you saying I don't look like the hottest thing on legs?" 

"Suzy," Dan said, in a tone that was deadly serious, "you have _always_ been the hottest thing on legs to me." He came into her office, and he leaned down, kissing the top of her head.

She leaned against him, letting her eyes slide shut, and she sighed as his fingers combed through her hair. "You wanna come over, after we get food?"

"Sure," Dan said, although he didn't seem to be paying much attention to what he was saying. He was still stroking her hair, his fingertips gentle against her scalp.

She tried not to squirm too much - the tingle was nice, sending wave after wave of goosebumps up and down her back. "Anything else you wanna do?"

"Nah," said Dan. "I want to take my best girl out to dinner, and then I want to go home and snuggle on the couch."

"You are an easy, easy date," Suzy told him, and she stood up slowly, her back arching as she stretched. She was aware of Dan's eyes on her, tracing the shape of her breasts, the line of her profile, the way her hair dusted across her shoulders. She yawned, and then she made an embarrassed noise, because... well, it was a loud yawn. 

"I'm not just an easy _date_ ," Dan informed her, and his tone was so sincere, yet so silly, that she had to snicker. 

"You're the easiest," Suzy said, and she draped her arms over his shoulders, her forehead against his shoulder. She sighed as his big hands came around, to cup her shoulders, and she leaned into him, her eyes sliding shut. It had been a long day, but at least it was on its way to being over. 

"You ready to go?" He rubbed her back, his long, narrow fingers making their way up her back, along the knobs of her spine. 

"Let me put some shoes on," Suzy said, indicating her bare feet. Not that the flip-flops she'd been wearing really counted as _shoes_ , but still. Better than going barefoot. 

"You mean you don't want me to carry you like a noble knight to the restaurant?" Dan fluttered his eyelashes at her, as she rooted around, looking for her flip-flops.

Suzy snorted. "You know," she said, "there's an old movie where that happens." She found her shoes, and she slipped her feet into them. 

"What, a guy carries a lady to a restaurant?" Dan was leaning against the door frame, looking like a tough from a certain class of movie from a certain era. 

"He carries her out of her apartment to his apartment," said Suzy, and she shut down her computer, then linked her arm in his, leaning into him. "It was a Doris Day movie. It was... honestly kinda creepy in the original movie."

"My grandma likes Doris Day movies," said Dan. "She showed me a few of 'em, when I was a kid. I remember this one musical about a strike. I think?"

"Yeah, _The Pajama Game_ ," said Suzy. "I've seen that one, too."

"I didn't know you were into older movies that weren't, y'know, spooky," said Dan, as the two of them made their way towards the door to the office.

"I've got a lot of layers," said Suzy, and she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. She'd have another go at dealing with the footage tomorrow, or she'd say "fuck it" and delete it. Either one worked, really. She just needed to _not_ look at it right now. 

"Like an ogre," said Dan, putting on a bad Scottish accent.

Suzy rolled her eyes, but she was giggling even as she elbowed Dan in the ribs. "You're such a weirdo," she told him. 

"It's why you love me," he countered.

"It's one of the reasons," she corrected him. She caught him blushing out of the corner of her eye, and she stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek, partially to make him blush harder, partially just to feel the combination of heat and stubble against her lips. He was a sweet, awkward guy, and she loved him with all of her heart. 

"Good to know," Dan said, as they waited for the elevator. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Something... not too greasy," Suzy said. "But also not too fishy."

"So no sushi?" Dan drooped, just a bit, but then he perked up. "How about that one Italian place?"

"I thought you had trouble with Italian food," said Suzy. "Because of the acid in tomatoes."

"I'll be okay," Dan assured her. "They've got stuff that's _not_ loaded up with tomatoes."

"Does it even count as Italian food, if it doesn't have tomatoes?" They stood next to each other in the elevator, and he rested his forehead against her temple. He seemed to be just as tired as she was - he had been running himself ragged lately. They all were. 

“There's plenty of Italian food without tomatoes,” said Dan “I know, ‘cause I looked it up.”

“You researcher, you,” Suzy teased, as the elevator doors opened. 

“You make it sound like a dirty word when you say it like that,” Dan protested. 

“Would you rather I call you a dirty old man?”

He stopped walking, right there, and she took another step, before being stopped short. His expression was stricken, and Suzy groaned internally. _Shit._

“Sorry,” she said. “I should have thought before I said anything.”

“It's fine,” Dan said, although his voice sounded distant. “Totally fine.”

“I know, uh, I know that you get kind of uncomfortable about people bringing up your age,” They were walking towards Dan’s van now, hand in hand. The street lights reflecting off of the sidewalk looked like the lights of some deep sea fish, peering up at them from the depths. Also, wow was she tired, if she was makin that kind of metaphor. She rubbed her temples, her head still sore, and she glanced over at him.

“You’re really pretty,” Dan told her earnestly.

Suzy blushed, and she rubbed the back of her neck. “Thanks,” she said. 

“I mean it,” he told her, and then he was opening the door to his van. “C’mon. Let’s go get some dinner. My treat.” He said it casually, but she still looked at him sidelong.

They hadn’t done any of the kind of role play that he was into lately - she’d been too tired to want to play at being anyone other than herself, and besides, she didn’t really _want_ much these days. The whole fantasy, for Dan, depended on her wanting stuff from him, and she was bad at faking that. She leaned back in her seat, and then she buckled herself in, squirming to get more comfortable.

“We should pick something up for Arin as well,” she said, as Dan started the van up.

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Something that’ll go easy on him, though, since he’s feeling so crap.”

“I could text him,” Suzy began, then made a face. “No, wait, he’s sleeping.” 

“You guys have been together for _ever_ ,” Dan pointed out. “Why are you so worried about that?” 

Suzy blushed, shifting in her seat a little. “I just… like knowing that what I’m doing for someone is _special_ , y’know?” 

He smiled at her, and his eyes crinkled up at the sides. “Yeah,” he said, “I get that.”

“But you’re also right,” she continued. “I’ve known him forever, so I may as well just get him what I think he’ll like.”

“That’s the spirit,” Dan agreed.

* * *

Suzy and Dan got takeout - she got a chicken parm sandwich, he got something else chickeny - she honestly missed it. He handed her the bag, which was still hot, and put another bag in the backseat, for Arin. 

“I was thinking we could maybe go eat at that nice lookout spot?” Dan sounded faintly embarrassed, but still pleased. 

“You romantic, you,” Suzy teased, and Dan turned redder, his hands shaking a little bit as he put their soda bottles into the cup holders.

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to,” Dan said quickly. “Obviously.”

“No,” said Suzy. “No, I think it’s a great idea. I am totally into this. Let’s do it.”

“Are you sure? I don’t -”

“Dan, drive me to the lookout so I can eat my dinner and look at the moon,” Suzy said in an authoritative voice.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dan, and he blushed again, harder. He was going to pass out from all of the blood going to his face, if he kept it up. 

Suzy giggled, and she stretched, the heat through the paper bag comforting on the tops of her thighs. “Were you planning this whole romantic thing from the get go?” 

“Not really, no,” Dan said. “I mean, I won’t lie, I’ve thought about it before, but not like… in a planning way.”

“Right,” said Suzy. “You’re such a gooey romantic, aren’t you?”

Dan shrugged, looking unrepentant. “I mean,” he said, “in the scheme of things, there are many worse things to be.” 

“There’s _always_ something worse to be,” Suzy countered. “You don’t wanna leave the bar too low.”

“Okay, fair,” said Dan. “What can I say? You just kinda… bring the romantic out in me.”

“Right,” said Suzy.

“I was wondering if, uh… if you’d be up for getting messages on your other phone,” said Dan. He was keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. “I know that neither of us have really been up for that kind of thing lately.”

“Right,” said Suzy. it was a very roundabout way of saying “are you up for doing weird kinky role play,” but then again, sometimes it seemed like Dan was allergic to getting straight to the point. 

“So you’re up for it?” Dan was full on perking up now.

“I’m not… not up for it,” Suzy said at last. “Is there something in particular that you’ve been in the mood for?”

“I was wondering if, uh… if maybe you could be… meaner,” he said slowly. He looked like he was choosing his words very carefully. “Not, like… you know, the really nasty stuff, but maybe a _little_ nastier.”

“I think I need you to give me some examples,” Suzy said, because she wasn’t sure, and because it could be satisfying to see him squirm. 

"I mean," Dan said, deadpan, "what you're doing right now is a good example." He was grinning, just a little. 

She grinned back. "I need a more concrete example, she said, her voice as sweet as honey. 

"Like... calling me a dirty old man," he said, and he was flushing. "Maybe, like... denying me... stuff. Making me beg. Making me say embarrassing stuff about myself, maybe make me buy you more... extravagant presents."

_How much extravagant can he get?_ flashed across her mind. He had given her a phone case with diamond skulls on it, and taken her to Michelin starred restaurants. Where had Dan gotten his ideas for what counted as fancy, anyway? At least he wasn't offering her gold plated toilet seats. The mental image was enough to make her snicker, and Dan shot her a look. 

"What's so funny?" He was looking at her sidelong, and the light from the streetlight was casting interesting shadows across his face. 

"Weird free association," Suzy said. "C'mon. Let's go eat dinner." 

* * *

Suzy sat at a picnic table at a scenic overlook, admiring LA spread out under her like a blanket sewn with crystals. Dan sat across from her, mowing through his chicken. 

"Hey, Dan, can I ask a question?" She took a bite of her sandwich, narrowly avoided getting tomato sauce all over her shirt. 

"What's up?" He licked some sauce off of his fingers.

"Why'd you wanna do this?" She indicated the... well, everything. The air was thick and hot around them, dry enough that Suzy could practically feel it drawing the moisture out of her skin. She was going to need to rub down with lotion, when she got home, after her shower. 

"What do you mean by "this," exactly?" He set his sandwich down on the plastic bag, resting his chin in his hands. 

"Taking me out like this," she said. 

"Oh," he said. "Well, the whole driving to the lookout thing was kind of spur of the moment." 

"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He held both hands up defensively. "I can be spontaneous, y'know!" 

She snorted, and she grinned at him in spite of herself. He was just such an endearing weirdo sometimes. "Of course you can," she said, and she took a bite of her sandwich.

"You sound like you're humoring me," Dan said, but he was smiling.

"Is that, like, the tone you want when I'm being mean to you?" She chewed carefully, pulling a particularly stringy piece of cheese off and eating it with her fingers. 

"Something like that, yeah," said Dan, and he made a frustrated noise. "I'm sorry. It's all... kind of nebulous, y'know?"

"Right," said Suzy. She didn't entirely understand it, but then again, she hadn't done a deep dive into whatever it was that made her tick the way Dan had. Maybe she needed to do that, at some point.

A point that wasn't now, though - it was so nice out, and the food was still hot, the city sparkling in front of them like some kind of jewel. It was the kind of beautiful that made her heart hurt, just a little bit. "It's weird how it can be so pretty from so far away, when it's... well, itself, up close," she said.

"A lot of things are like that," he said, his tone thoughtful. "Not you, though," he added, the way she had thought he would.

"I don't think either of us are Midwestern enough for something that cheese-ball," she told him, her tone mock serious.

"Are those even a real thing?" He frowned. "I always thought they were, y'know, a punchline."

"I follow a few recipe blogs that occasionally recommend them," Suzy said. 

"What's even the _point_ of a cheese-ball?" Dan looked somewhere between intrigued and disgusted, like someone watching a particularly gory horror movie. 

"To eat, duh," Suzy said. "What else are you gonna spread on crackers when you're having a fancy party?" She paused. "At least, that's what I assume."

"You put the chop liver on," Dan said earnestly. "Or maybe cholent. Although as I say that, I can't actually eat either of those, so go figure."

"What's cholent?" Suzy let her flip-flops slide off, and slid her feet into the dust under the table. It was still warm from the sun, and silky against the soles of her feet. 

"It's like... okay, you know how almost every culture has some equivalent of 'it's fucking cold out and we're working the fields all day' kinda food? You kinda just sit it on the stove and leave it alone?"

"Right," said Suzy, thinking of her father's chili recipe. 

"Cholent is the Jewish version of that. My dad used to make it."

"Right," said Suzy. "Although that doesn't sound like something you'd spread on a cracker."

"Okay, so you got me there," Dan said, after a second. "But it _is_ a good nibbly food for parties!"

"In what universe is some kind of chili good for nibbly parties?" 

"You get a little plate, you put a little bit on, you have the little fork...." Dan trailed off. "Did my synagogue just do things strangely?"

"Maybe," said Suzy, and she laughed. "Or maybe I've just got a weird deficit."

"We all have weird deficits," Dan said. 

"I'm not sure if you're trying to reassure me with that, or yourself," said Suzy.

"Why not both," Dan countered.

Suzy giggled, and she reached a hand out, taking his in her own. His fingers were very long, and they tangled easily in hers. She was still faintly greasy from her sandwich, but he didn't seem to mind.

She blushed, looking back down at her sandwich, and he smiled at her again, that big, dopey, "I'm so in love with you" smile that he sometimes shot her and Arin. 

Dan loved with all of his everything, and sometimes it could be overwhelming, like someone offering up all of their hopes and dreams with the utmost confidence that you'd treat them right. She wanted to do her best to prove that his trust was well founded, but also... well. It could be a little unsettling. He seemed to feel everything, so much, and it was nice to have that, but sometimes it could be like standing in a sunbeam. There was so much brightness, shining down on him. 

"What are you thinking?" His fingers stroked across the back of her knuckles, and she turned her hand around, squeezing his fingers against her palm. 

"Not much," she said, because putting those feelings into words seemed to be a bit too much for her right now. "You're pretty great, y'know that?"

"Aw," he said, blushing and making a faintly dismissive hand gesture. "You're just saying that."

"I am not," she protested. "You are!" 

“So I'm just saying it?” He shot her a grin, and she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“You're being a shit,” Suzy told him. 

“You like it,” he countered. 

It was her turn to make a dismissive hand gesture, and he laughed. She laughed back, and it was a moment that she wanted to freeze in amber - the two of them, in the hot air, the dust silky against her feet and the city twinkling like a jewel under them. “I love you,” she told him, a rare burst of sentiment, and he flushed, and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it.

* * *

They went back to Suzy and Arin’s house, sleepy and full. When she poked her head into the bedroom, she found Arin sleeping on his stomach, his face pressed into the pillow, snoring quietly. She tiptoed out, closing the door behind her, and found Dan on the couch with Otto on his chest. 

“Hi, buddy,” Dan said to the cat, who was kneading at his chest. “Your claws are really sharp, and that’s actually really painful. I’d rather you _not_ ruin this shirt, but you’re too cute for me to actually kick you off.”

Suzy snickered, getting on the couch with him, her head on his shoulder. The velvet of the couch was soft against her shins, and she stretched, her calves tense and her toes curling. She was… content. She wanted to stay here, like this. 

“You know why I like the whole sugar baby role play thing so much?” Dan’s voice was vibrating up into her head, through her ear, across the resonant spots of her skull. She fancied she could feel it buzzing through her sinuses, or the gaps in her jaw where her wisdom teeth had been. 

“Why?” She sighed, snuggling into his chest, She could hear the familiar thud of his heart, and Otto’s purring was loud enough it almost overrode it. He was petting her the way he’d been petting the cat.

“I like… knowing I can provide for you,” he said, and he sounded quiet. “And because… well, it’s embarrassing, but I’m always afraid that people are only interested in for me for, y’know, what I can do for them.”

“Right,” Suzy said. 

“Sometimes I feel like I’m only good for what I can do for other people in the first place,” Dan added quietly. “Like I’m only good for the money I can give people, or the gifts, or… well, the fame, I guess?”

“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself,” Suzy told Dan, her hands skating across his belly. “No offense, but you’re not exactly _super_ famous.”

“I’m famous enough that someone wanted to use me to promote their audition tape” Dan groused.

Suzy patted him on the stomach. “I mean, in fairness, I’ve had the same thing. Sort of.” 

“Sort of?” Dan’s fingers were threading through her hair, scratching gently at her scalp. 

“I have a rule that I won’t collaborate with someone unless they’ve got the same amount of followers as I do, remember?” She was starting to get drowsy. “I guess I think one reason I get squirrely with it is the same reason?”

“Squirrely?” Dan sounded nervous now, and he was going stiff. 

Suzy shifted, so that her head was in his lap, her head supported by his thigh, her hair draped across his lap. She was trying to find a way to say this without making him uncomfortable, but… well, having someone talk in a less than glowing way about your kink could be uncomfortable. “I… a lot of people call me a gold digger,” she said slowly. “And I guess sometimes I worry that I’m fulfilling that stereotype. Because, y’know, here I am, and you’re giving me gifts.”

“I give you gifts ‘cause I like to give you gifts,” Dan pointed out. His fingers were very gentle in her hair. 

“A lot of people on the internet are really nasty to me,” Suzy said, and she was surprised at how many… feelings she was having about it. “They have a role they want me to play, so they shove me into it, and most of it is the whole… gold digging wife thing. Which is super uncomfortable, because, y’know, I work hard for the shit I do. Arin doesn’t just buy me gifts or whatever. Some of this is me.” She indicated the house with a sweep of her arm. 

“That makes sense,” Dan said. “I, uh… I have to admit, I hadn’t thought of that.”

“It’s okay,” Suzy said, and she kissed the back of his hand. “I know that it’s your big kink, and you have a specific way you want it. I’m okay with it, I just… I worry about getting it wrong a lot of the time.” 

He cupped her cheek, his thumb on her lower lip. “I want to make you happy,” he told her, and his voice was so sweet and sincere that it broke her heart, just a little. “I want… I want you to ask for what would make you happy, no matter what it is.”

“What if I asked you to get me a giant box of Twinkies instead of… I dunno, a fancy dinner at a restaurant?” 

“Well, I’d ask where you’d put your giant box of Twinkies, since that’s what you want,” said Dan, and it was his turn to sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m kinda… realizing that I’ve got this image of what a sugar baby _should_ be, or a sugar daddy, versus what we’re actually into.”

“You want to try again?” She laced their fingers together, squeezing his hand.

“That sounds like a plan,” he said, and he kissed her knuckles. 

* * *

"So," Dan said the next morning, over pancakes and eggs, "what _do_ you want?" 

Suzy, half asleep and nibbling on her pancakes, blinked at him blearily. "What?"

"You said that you want me to get you stuff that you want," said Dan. "So what do you want?"

"Oh," said Suzy. "Um." 

What _did_ she want? That was one of the things that was hard about being an adult - everything that she wanted, she tended to just... get. She wanted stuff, she'd go get it. It felt... well, it felt _wrong_ to ask Dan for the expensive stuff that she coveted, and yet. 

"You can, uh... you can think about it," Dan said quickly.

"I'll send you my Etsy wishlist," said Suzy, because she couldn't think of anything else to say. "If you, uh... if you want to get me something."

"I always want to get you something," Dan said. "Just tell me what it is that you want me to get you." 

"Of course," said Suzy. 

* * *

A package arrived a week later. 

It had a scarf in it - black silk, and it was sewn with little crystals, to make... constellations. Constellations, and they were connected with little bones instead of lines. It was about as much her aesthetic as something could get without _also_ having bugs, and she sent Dan a picture immediately, on the sugar baby phone. 

She got a response almost immediately, and she grinned fondly at her phone, because it was so... Dan. 

_Can Daddy see it up against your skin, not just your shirt?_

Suzy paused, staring at the ceiling. Her first instinct was to say "sure!" since she liked it when he ogled her, but... no. He wanted her to play at being meaner. Okay. She could do that.

_Daddy,_ she texted him, _you're just a dirty old man, aren't you?_

There was a pause, and then the gaudy sugar baby phone buzzed at her again.

_Daddy is sorry,_ she read. _What can I do to make it up to you?_

A little bit of heat settled in her belly, expanding like a star. 

_Take me out, Daddy,,_ she texted. _Give me your card and let me get whatever I want._

_Would you wear something nice for Daddy?_

_I don't want to repeat an outfit. Daddy wants me to look pretty, doesn't he?_

_Daddy thinks you're the prettiest girl ever._ There was a pause, and Suzy was breaking down the box to put in the recycling when the fancy phone buzzed again. _Daddy's cock is already so hard for you, baby._

Suzy squirmed, torn between... what was she thinking? She was on the very edge of some kind of head space, and she was following some instinct. 

_Why are you telling me about your cock, Daddy? If you keep that up, we may have to do something about it._

She didn't get a response for almost ten minutes - the box was well put away by then, and she was settling onto the couch to begin brushing one of the cats - when her phone buzzed. 

_Daddy is VERY sorry,_ read the text message. _How can I make it up to you?_

_Get me something pretty,_ she texted. _Something I want that's pretty._

She tried to imagine what she'd wear for him - he'd probably want something on the fancy side, with a touch of creepy. Although... hm. An idea was beginning to take root in her head like a dandelion. It was sending out seeds, and goosebumps were going up and down her back. 

Hm.

_Daddy wants you to look very pretty,_ read the text. _Do you want me to give you your card, next time I see you? I put more money on it._

_Okay, Daddy,_ said Suzy, and she put down the phone, grabbing for her regular phone and trying to work up the nerve to send the text message that was on the metaphorical tip of her metaphorical tongue. She took a deep breath, and she began to type on her regular phone.

_So I have an idea...._

* * * 

"I gotta say," Dan said, as the two of them ate lunch two days later, "you, uh... you threw me a curve ball." 

"I did?" Suzy speared another piece of goat cheese and beat on her fork, taking a bite. 

"Yeah," said Dan, and he was blushing. "I never saw myself as having a thing for, uh... for denial." 

"No?" Considering the amount of stuff that Dan denied himself, Suzy wasn't sure why she was so surprised at this revelation. And yet.

"Nah," said Dan. "but when you put it like that... well." He cleared his throat. "I wasn't expecting that... reaction."

"What reaction would that be?" She raised an eyebrow.

"... I came so hard that I couldn't feel my toes," said Dan, and he cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. "At the, uh... at the idea of you not letting me come."

"That seems counterproductive," Suzy teased.

Dan shrugged. "I am a man of many contradictions," he told her. 

"True enough," said Suzy. "So, uh... you want to give me that card?" Now this felt awkward - she always felt awkward, asking for money. Even though she knew that he wanted her to - he'd literally masturbated to the idea of it. 

Old habits died hard and whatnot.

"Right," said Dan. "What are you... what are you gonna get?"

"Well," said Suzy, "I need to get a new dress, for our next date. And something else, for you. Something special."

"It feels weird for you to get a present for me with the sugaring money that I'm giving you," Dan protested.

"You're giving _me_ the money to do what _I_ want with it," Suzy said, her tone imperious. "Are _you_ going to complain?"

And Dan blushed, licking his lips and rubbing the back of his neck. He was probably going to have crumbs down the back of his neck. "No, baby," he said quickly. "Daddy is sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"That's what I thought," said Suzy, her tone smug. 

"Right," Dan said in a quiet voice.

Suzy shivered, and she pressed her thighs together. She was... horny. She wanted to grab him by the hair and ride his face, but what she wanted more than anything else was for Dan to keep looking at her with that mix of hope and terror. 

Dan licked his lips, and Suzy softened, reaching out to take his hand and squeeze his fingers. “Sorry,” she said quietly. “I, uh… I got into character.”

“You don’t _ever_ have to apologize for that,” Dan said earnestly, then he paused. “No, that’s a lie, please don’t ever go into character before I have to go on stage or have to talk to my parents.”

Suzy giggled, and she leaned forward to kiss Dan on the cheek. “You’re such a doofus,” she told him, her tone affectionate. 

“You knew that from the get go,” he told her. “Can’t do anything about it.”

“Wouldn’t want to,” she said serenely. 

“So when do you want to get together?” 

“You mean for dinner?” She leaned back in her seat, chewing carefully at a piece of lettuce and goat cheese. 

“Yeah,” he said, and he flushed. “The, uh, the special dinner.”

She smiled at him. “I’ll let you know,” she told him. “I think there’s some things I need to get first.”

“Of course,” he said, clearing his throat. “Obviously.”

“Obviously,” she echoed, just to see him squirm. 

* * *

Dan sat at her desk at home, and she tapped the credit card against the wood, thinking. She had an idea for what she wanted to get him, but she wasn’t sure how to go about finding it. She also needed some details, come to think of it.

Hm.

She grabbed the fancy, gaudy sugar baby phone, and she keyed in a message to Dan.

_Daddy, tell me how big your cock is._

There was a pause, then her phone buzzed at her. He sent her a number. 

Perfect.

_Thank you, Daddy._

The phone buzzed again. _What do you need to know that for, baby?_

_A special surprise for my Daddy,_ she typed, which was true. She wasn’t sure if he’d be into it, when it came down to it, but at least it was worth a short, right? Worst case scenario, she’d… what, donate it to charity?

The mental image of a sex toy charity dropped into her head, and she snickered in spite of herself, covering her mouth with one hand to keep from laughing too hard. 

* * *

“Why did you ask me my cock size?” It was another day, and Suzy and Dan were mooching around in the kitchen at the Grump space. Arin was doing something fiddly with one of the game systems, and had barked for them to leave him alone until he got the thing working. Suzy hadn’t taken it personally - she knew what Arin got like when he was in a bad mood, and she knew he’d apologize later. Dan was clearly trying not to be bothered by it.

“Oh,” said Suzy, and she glanced around, to make sure nobody was listening in. The whole place seemed empty enough that nobody would overhear them. “I, uh… I have plans.” 

“What kind of plans?” Dan looked intrigued.

“Do you want me to tell you, or do you want a surprise?” Suzy was holding a plum, and she turned it over and over in her hands.

Dan paused, and he looked thoughtful. “Can you… like, give me a hint? If only so I can have some kind of idea as to what to plan for.”

She paused, trying to figure out a way that she could hint without actually… hinting. Hmm. “Wear loose underwear. And maybe go a size up in pants.”

He paused, looking at her confusedly, his eyebrows going together. “That’s not much of a hint,” he complained.

“I didn’t say I’d give you much of a hint,” she retorted, and she grinned at him, and took a bite of the plumb. The sweetness of it exploded on her tongue, made her wiggle her toes, and she sighed, leaning back into the counter.

Arin came out of the Grump room, looking faintly sheepish. “Hi,” he said quietly. “I’m, uh… I’m sorry for losing my temper like that.” 

“Thank you for the apology,” said Suzy, and she leaned in, kissing him on the mouth. 

Dan sighed, and he gave Arin a one armed hug, leaning into Arin’s side. “It’s okay, big cat,” Dan said, and he kissed Arin on the cheek.

Suzy tried to ignore the warmth flooding her chest and her stomach, seeing the two of them together. It wasn’t even a sexual thing! … It wasn’t _just_ a sexual thing. There was just something so nice about seeing two of her favorite people together. 

“You ready to get this shit done?” Arin looked tired.

“Let’s fuckin’ do it,” said Dan. 

“What’s on the docket for today?” Suzy took another bite of her plumb.

“More Pokemon,” said Arin. “Gonna try to finish it faster than the last one!”

“Good luck with that,” said Suzy. _Better you than me,_ is what she thought, but didn’t say. 

Each of them kissed her - a quick peck on the lips - and then they were back to the Grump room, presumably to go make more horrible jokes punning on the names of various Pokemon. 

Suzy looked down at her plumb, and she sighed. “Well,” she said to the empty kitchen, “better get to streaming, huh?”

Nobody answered, thankfully. 

* * *

A few days later, Suzy was napping on the couch when her phone buzzed - her actual phone, not her sugar baby phone. She blinked at it sleepily, and then her brain caught up with what she was reading. 

_Why did I get a bunch of boxes delivered to my house?_ It was from Dan.

Suzy groaned, and she covered her face with one hand, then stood up, making her way towards her office to find her sugar baby phone. She fired off a quick text message - _Wear everything in there to our date, Daddy_ \- and then she was back on the couch.

Her phone - her actual phone once again - buzzed at her. 

_What, all of it?_

_All of it,_ she responded. 

_This is gonna be exciting,_ read Dan's text. _Do you want me to wear anything before that? Try anything on?_

_Nah,_ she texted him. 

Another buzz, and she groaned, groping for her phone. She'd need to put it on silent, to get her nap in. 

_What do you call this color?_ It was a picture of the suit jacket she'd ordered him. 

_Oxblood,_ Suzy typed out.

_Of course,_ came the response. _That's fucking perfect._

_And you know it._

* * * 

The day before her date, Dan sidled up to Suzy, looking faintly sheepish. "So I have a confession to make," he began.

"What kind of confession are we talking about here?" Her heart was beating very fast.

"I might have... gotten an idea, and I may be a little bit over my head with it," he admitted. "Do you think you could help me with it?"

"What do you need help with, specifically?"

"I don't know how to tie a tie nicely," he said. "Like... I can do the boring hand over hand knot, but I thought you might want one of the _fancy_ tie knots, since we're going to be going to a really nice restaurant."

"I don't really know much about how to do that either, y'know," she told him, but she was grinning. This was a different sort of dynamic than the one that they'd started out with - she liked having all this power. She liked him looking at her like this - her stomach twisted in interesting ways that were, if not new, at least new in this context. 

"I just want to make you happy, baby," Dan said, and he was looking at her with those big, limpid eyes of his. 

_Get on your knees, right here,_ was on the very tip of her tongue. She wanted to... what? She wanted to make him do something for her, right now, and that was... that was unexpected. She was usually a lot more into things being more equal, or even submitting. But now she wanted control. 

"Dan," Suzy said, and her voice almost cracked. 

"What's up?"

"Buy me lunch," she told him, and it wasn't a request - it was a flat out order. 

Dan flushed, and he licked his lips. His eyes were going dark, and he shifted in place, rubbing his hands together. "Oh, uh... of course. What would you like?"

"You know what I like," Suzy said. Fuck, this was downright intoxicating. "You know what I like, so I want you to go get it for me."

"Right," said Dan. "Of course."

Suzy stood on tiptoe, and she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy," she said, right in his ear.

He turned redder and he mumbled something, and then he was grabbing his jacket, making his way towards the door.

"Dude," Matt called after him, "where are you going?"

"Just getting some lunch," Dan said, and then he was out the door.

"I thought he already got lunch," Matt said.

"He must've realized he wanted something else," Suzy said, her tone innocent. 

* * *

Dan got her sushi - all of her favorites, and a black sesame mochi ice cream. He put them on her desk, and she smiled at him when he did. 

"Thank you, Daddy," Suzy said quietly. Her heart was beating very fast in her ears. This was the first time she'd done this entirely of her own accord - the first time she'd just used him like a human wallet, the way he wanted. A wallet, a courier service... she licked her lips, squirming in her seat. 

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Dan said. "Although... can Daddy have something in return?" He shifted in place. "Since I _did_ go all the way out to get your lunch."

"Well," said Suzy, and she glanced around. " _Well_." There wasn't anyone around to see them. She could probably get away with a little bit of... something, right?

"Close the door, Daddy," said Suzy, leaning back in her seat. 

Dan did so - he even locked it, looking over at her. 

She looked up at him, and she licked her lips again, his eyes dark on her tongue. "Do you think I'm pretty, Daddy?" She ran a hand along her own side, and his eyes shifted, to fix on her fingers.

"I think you're _very_ pretty, sweetheart," said Dan, and he took a step closer to her. 

She didn't move from behind the desk, but she let her hand slide down her stomach, fingers spread over the swell under her navel. 

"How pretty, Daddy?" She was spreading her legs now, her hands running up her thighs. He couldn't see it - the desk was still in the way - but he was moving closer. 

"So, so pretty," Dan said. His hands were on his thighs, curled into fists, his knuckles stark and white against the thin skin. "I want you so badly, baby."

"Well," Suzy said, and her hands moved up again, cupping her own breasts, "I want a lot of things. A whole lot of things." 

"I'll give you anything you want, honey," Dan said. "Absolutely anything. Anything at all. Anything... in the world, it's yours."

He was shaking, his eyes glued to her hands, as she pinched her nipples through her t-shirt. She moaned theatrically, but not too loud - didn't want anyone outside to hear it, after all.

"Daddy," Suzy said, "I want everything."

"I'll give you everything," Dan breathed. "I'll give you... the whole fuckin' world."

"Daddy," Suzy said, seized by a sudden, stupid idea, "Daddy, I want your cock."

Dan paused, and he seemed to be pulled out of his headspace. "Like, right now? Here? At work?"

"I don't want you to touch me with your dick," Suzy said sharply. "I want it to be mine."

"It is yours, baby. It's entirely yours. All yours."

"If it's mine," Suzy said, "then I can decide what's done with it. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," Dan said, and he made eye contact with her, kept it. 

“I want you to lock your cock up, Daddy,” Suzy said, still holding on to her own breasts. Her head was spinning with arousal, with power. “Lock it up, just for me.”

“Just for you,” Dan echoed. 

Suzy let her hands dropped, and she smiled cheerily at Dan. “Thank you for the sushi,” she said cheerfully, back to her normal self.

Dan blinked at her, and then he groaned, rubbing his face with both hands. “I can’t believe I just agreed to that,” he said in his normal voice, and he flopped down onto a chair. 

“You agree to a lot of stuff when you’re horny,” Suzy said, then; “get up and open the door again, please.”

_Open the door, to ensure neither of us is tempted to do anything that would ruin the anticipation,_ was unspoken but pretty heavily implied. 

Dan did as he was told, and then came back again. He was hard in his pants, shifting to get more comfortable, and Suzy tried not to ogle too hard. Expressing desire could be… complicated, and she wasn’t sure if there was room for that, in the new headspace she’d taken to occupying.

Sort of.

She rubbed her eyes, and she stretched.

“Are you okay?” Dan’s voice was gentle.

“Hm?” She glanced over at him, one eyebrow up.

“I know that… y’know, that kinda stuff, it tends to make you kinda anxious,” Dan said slowly. “Do you need any kind of aftercare?”

Suzy smiled at him, genuinely touched. “I think I’m okay,” she told him, “but thank you.” She ran her hands across her legs, wiping off her sweaty palms on her jeans. “Maybe, uh, after we go to dinner, we could have a chill night in and you could fuck me until I forget my own middle name?”

Dan smiled at her, so bright that it lit the whole damn room up. “I’m sure I could find it in me to do that,” he said, his tone magnanimous. 

“I thought you’d be trying to find it in _me_ ,” Suzy countered, and Dan groaned, covering his face with one giant hand. 

“I cannot believe you just made that joke,” he complained.

“As long as you’ve known me, and you’re complaining _now_?”

“Maybe some part of me had hoped that you had some shame, at least when it came to bad jokes,” said Dan. “Although I suppose that’s too much to hope for, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” said Suzy. “Way too much to hope for.”

“Ah well,” said Dan, and he stood up, reaching across the desk and taking Suzy’s hand in his own. He kissed the back of it, and he smiled at her, all bright eyes and dark hair. “I’ll have to find some way to live with it.” 

She was still smiling at him when he walked off, his hands shoved in his pockets, practically whistling. He was such a doofus, and yet.

* * * 

Two nights later, the night before their date, Suzy went over to Dan’s house. 

He answered the door in a kimono, looking faintly flustered. “Okay,” he said, when she walked in and kicked her shoes off, “so I’m a little stuck.”

“What are you stuck on?” She followed after him, as he made his way towards his bedroom - his bedroom, which was still at least eighty percent bed. 

“I don’t know how to put on the chastity device,” Dan admitted. 

“What?” That wasn’t entirely what she’d been expecting - she had been expecting him to ask her to help him with the necktie - he’d mentioned he was having trouble with that.

Apparently not.

“The chastity device,” he repeated. “The one you sent me? Please tell me you sent me the chastity device, or else some fan got ahold of my address, and then I’ve got _much_ bigger things to worry about. On, like, seven different levels.”

“No, I sent you the chastity device,” said Suzy, “but I figured it’d be pretty easy to figure out. You stick your dick in, you lock it up -”

“There’s, like, steps to it,” said Dan, his tone plaintive. “You need to put your balls in part of it, then put your dick in a different part of it, then hold the whole thing together with a lock.”

“Oh,” said Suzy. “I didn’t realize that.” She hadn’t given much thought as to how Dan would put the thing on - she’d bought it and sent it to him, with the understanding that he’d figure it out on his own. 

Maybe it was ruining some of the “mystique” to help him, here and now, but at the same time, it was kind of… nice. Even when the two of them were planning out a scene, they were still… well, themselves. There was a comfort to that, too. 

“So, uh, do you think you could help me figure it out?” He looked faintly sheepish. “If you don’t mind, I mean.”

“Nah, I don’t mind,” said Suzy. “Maybe we should look up an online tutorial?”

“You’re gonna think this is the dumbest shit ever, but all of the tutorials I found were coming at it from the wrong angle,” said Dan.

“Wrong angle?” Suzy looked at the assembled detritus of Dan’s bedroom - there was the chastity device, disassembled and in a heap on Dan’s blue bedspread. The device was made of blue plastic - a brighter blue than the bedspread, thankfully. That would be an embarrassing thing to lose track of!

"Yeah," said Dan. "All of the videos I find are for right handed people, and they expected you to have someone to do it with you." 

"Oh," said Suzy. 

"So, uh... do you mind helping me?" Dan looked sheepish.

"First your tie, now your cock cage," Suzy said, her tone stern. "Can you do _anything_ right?" She was mostly kidding, but Dan blushed so hard she was worried he'd pass out. 

"I'm sorry," Dan mumbled. "I'm just a... a screw up." He cleared his throat.

"I can't exactly put you in a chastity cage if you're hard," Suzy scolded. "You need to lose the boner, if you're going to put it on." 

"I can't just... y'know, think of baseball or whatever," Dan mumbled, and he looked at her with his big doe eyes. "Can you help me make it go down?"

"If you buy me a taxidermy grizzly bear, I'll let you look at my tits while you jerk off," she said. She didn't know if she actually _wanted_ a grizzly bear, per se, but it was the spirit of the thing, right?

"I'll buy you a taxidermy tiger, if you let me see your pussy," Dan said, as he shoved his kimono open and leaned back into the bed. His cock was hard, standing up stiff between his legs, dripping pre-come down the length, to puddle in his pubic hair.

"Well," said Suzy, and she pushed her shirt up, her bra down. Her breasts were forced forward, almost like she was wearing a push up bra. Her nipples were already getting hard in the cool air, and she was squeezing her thighs together, rocking on her heels. He was looking at her so _desperately_ , and it was making her heart beat faster.

"Well?" Dan stroked his cock again, twisting his wrist around the head of his cock, fucking into his fist. "Fuck baby, you look so _good_...."

"You want to touch me, don't you, Daddy?" Suzy cooed, and she ran her hands along her belly, up towards her breasts. She squeezed her nipple between two fingers, and she tilted her head back, pushing her breasts forward and arching her back. His gaze rubbed across her like warm velvet, leaving her tingling all over. 

"I want it so badly," Dan said, and his voice was rough. "God, you look so soft."

"You're just a dirty old man, Daddy," Suzy said in her sweetest voice. "A dirty old man who has to pay to see a pair of tits in real life."

Dan made a desperate noise, and his hips jerked forward. "I'm a dirty old man," Dan echoed. "So... so dirty." His face was turning red.

"Get me a new streaming rig, Daddy," Suzy said, and she pinched her own nipples, moaning. "And a cashmere sweater, so the creepy guys who are trying to stare up my shirt won't see anything."

"Anything for you, baby," Dan panted. He was moving his fist faster, still fucking his fist. "God, Suzy...."

"You're such a dirty old man, I bet you're gonna come from me making you buy me things," Suzy said, and she tried to look scornful, watching him jerk himself faster. She wanted to kiss him right now, and she also wanted to make him get on his knees to look up at her. She wanted... what did she want? She wanted so many things. She didn't know all of the things that she wanted, but she wanted them _so_ badly. She was wet between the legs, and she was weak in the knees. 

"I'm so dirty, I'm so... so... _fuck_!" Dan gasped as he came, his cock twitching and swelling in his hand, spitting come across his knuckles, dripping down the back of his hand. He slumped back against the bed, and he was shaking, his mouth open wide as he tried to catch his breath. 

"You feel better?" Suzy put her bra back up and her shirt back down, more or less, trying to get her breasts better seated.

"Kinda," said Dan, and then he looked down, wrinkling his nose. "Although now I'm all sticky." 

"Your sticky with your orgasm," said Suzy. "How is that not the _best_ kind of sticky?"

"It'd be a better kind of sticky if it was from _your_ orgasm," Dan countered.

"Well, your dick is going down," Suzy said cheerfully. "You ready to be all locked up?"

Dan sighed, but he looked cheerfully resigned to his fate. "Why did I agree to this in the first place?"

"Because you know how much it turns me on to know that you're willing to lock up your dick, and that turns you on," Suzy said, her tone cheerful and no nonsense. "So how do I do this?" 

"We can look up a YouTube tutorial?" Dan looked faintly embarrassed. "Let me just... wipe off real quick."

"Right," said Suzy, sitting down on the bed, as he went off to the bathroom, presumably to clean off.

* * * 

Suzy masturbated on Dan's bed. There was something faintly sleazy about it - sitting on his bed, not even taking her pants off, her hand down her panties, rubbing her clit. She humped into her hand as she panted, vaguely wishing she had something to penetrate herself with, but not enough to put much effort into it. 

"Okay, now I'm... oh." Dan stopped dead in his doorway, watching her with wide eyes. "Scuze?"

"Daddy," Suzy panted, in her best sugar baby voice, "Daddy!" She bucked her hips forward theatrically, her fingers curling against herself, and she kept rubbing her clit with the tip of her index finger.

"God, baby," said Dan, and he took a step closer.

"Don't move any closer, Daddy," said Suzy. "Or I'll stop. I'll go into the bathroom, I'll close the door, and I'll make myself come. And _you_ won't be able to see any of it!"

"Right," Dan said thickly. "I'll be good, honey, I'll be so good. So, so good."

"You wish this was you, don't you, Daddy?" Suzy groaned, her fingers moving faster. "You wish... you wish that these were your fingers, or your face. You want to make me come, Daddy. You want it _so_ badly." 

Dan whined in the back of his throat - his cock was still spent, and he was shaking, his mouth open as he panted, trying to keep up. "Fuck," he said thickly. "Fuck, baby, you look... you look amazing." 

She kept eye contact, and she pinched her clit and her nipple at the same time, remembering the look on his face as he came. She threw her head back, and she came, her hips jerking forward and her mouth falling open as she sobbed through it, the sweet pleasure pulsing through her. “Fuck,” she said when she could get her mind in something like a straight line. “Holy fuck.”

‘Was it good?” The bed sank down, and he sat next to her, his thigh against hers.

“Yeah,” said Suzy. “Really good.”

“Hey, Scuze?” Dan sounded tentative now.

“Mm?” She looked at him over the curve of her breast, still catching her breath. 

“Thanks for being willing to try all of this stuff,” he said. One of his hands was hovering over her leg. 

She pulled her hand out of her pants, and she took his hand in hers, her fingers damp and sticky against his. “Of course,” she said.

“I know you were… y’know, kinda hesitant about all of this,” he said. “Especially after you said the stuff you were feeling kinda… hinky about.”

“Hinky,” Suzy said, and she giggled. 

“What?” Dan flopped down next to her. “It’s a perfectly acceptable word in this kind of scenario!”

“The one where we role play that you’re giving me money to see my boobs?” 

“The one where you’re not sure if you’re entirely comfortable with me giving you money to see your boobs,” said Dan, unphased by the bluntness of her phrasing.

“Fair enough,” said Suzy, and she squeezed his fingers. “You ready to get that cock cage on?”

“Gimme a minute to let the erection go down completely,” he said. “How long do you want me to wear it?”

“Until after our date,” Suzy said, with confidence. “I want you to be really aching for it.”

“Which date?” 

“Hm?”

“Which date,” Dan repeated. “We’ve got a sugar baby date, and then we’ve go the other date, where I fuck you ‘til you can’t feel your toes.”

“Oh yeah,” Suzy said, and she grinned, pleased that he didn’t just remember his kink thing. “You can take it off by then, obviously.”

“Didn’t want to make assumptions,” Dan demurred. “Maybe you wanted to keep me eternally locked and chaste for you.”

“Nah,” said Suzy. “I mean, the idea has _some_ appeal.” She pressed her thighs together, more arousal stirring in the pit of her stomach, “but… I like your dick too much. And anyway, you share it with other people. It wouldn’t feel fair to deprive _them_ , and it wouldn't feel fair to me if I told you to be locked up so that you’d be all desperate and deprived, and then you took it off, then put it back on again.”

“Right,” said Dan. “Makes sense.” He laughed, clearly self conscious. “You know, I never saw myself doing this kind of thing.”

“No?”

“No _way_ ,” said Dan, and he laughed, clearly self conscious. “I never really saw myself… like, engaging in actively kinky stuff. Let alone something this kinky.” 

“I guess we never really know where we’re gonna end up, huh?” Suzy ran her thumb against the backs of his knuckles, her fingers very delicate. 

He sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Can’t say I’m gonna complain too hard, though.”

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, a loud, smacking kiss. His smile was wide enough to light up the room. “I think I’m ready,” he told her. “For the cage, I mean.”

“Right,” said Suzy, sitting up. “Let’s do this!” 

* * *

Dan was in chastity for three days, before their big date. He sent her reports - and pictures - every morning and evening. His cock was nestled carefully in the blue plastic, and it looked borderline painful, but… well, he was clearly enjoying himself. 

Brian made a joke about how he’d never seen Dan so driven, and Dan had laughed nervously, and quickly changed the subject. It had taken a good deal of self control from Suzy to keep from giggling, and she’d had to take a swig of her coffee. 

But now it was date night, and she was getting ready.

She’d elected on a green silk dress, printed with black widow spiders, like the wallpaper of some particularly ghastly old mansion. Her stockings were silk as well, with dark seams down the back of them, the way that Dan liked them. She did her makeup carefully, spritzed herself with the fancy perfume that Dan had bought her, and put on her high heels. 

Arin wolf whistled her from the couch as she made her way back towards the front door, where the doorbell was ringing. “You look great,” he told her.

She smiled at him, and she blew him a kiss. “I’ll be back later,” she told him. 

“Looking forward to it,” he told her, giving her a leer.

Suzy straightened her dress out in the mirror in the door, and then she opened it, looking Dan up and down.

Dan was wearing the suit - oxblood, the red adding auburn tones to his hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt as well, and a grey tie. He was standing a little straighter - the chastity cage was really doing wonders for his posture, wasn’t it? He smiled at her, torn between nervousness and delight.

“You look wonderful, Daddy,” Suzy said. “Your taste in clothes has really gotten better, hasn’t it?” As if she hadn’t chosen every piece of clothing he was wearing, down to the hair tie holding his ponytail.

“Thank you,” said Dan. “I had an excellent teacher. Shall we?” He held his hand out to her.

She took his hand, and it closed around hers. “Let’s,” she said, and she stepped out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my twitter, TheseusInTheMaz (no "e" at the end)!


End file.
